


Heart

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You would give your master anything.
Kudos: 2





	Heart

The smallest amount of light in the room glistens against the blade of his knife as he slowly moves it around his fingers, his large grin stretching out when he sees you tremble in anticipation at his action.

“ _ **What would you do for me?**_ ” He slightly moves the knife against your face to move a few strands of hair that was hiding your eyes, your breath getting stuck in your throat as he does so.

“I… would kill for you.” His demonic pupils follow the trail of his weapon while it gently rips apart your cheek along the way, your face trying not to wince under the pain. “Anyone you would want… I would kill them… even the people-”

“ _ **-you love? How pathetic.**_ ” He moves his knife under your chin and forces you to look up even more. “ _ **You can’t give more than yourself.**_ ”

You feel the trembles getting worse, digging your nails inside your palms to try and contain what you’re feeling under his presence. “I… you can have anything you want, master- I… I would give you anything.”

“ _ **Anything?**_ ” You slowly nod before you see him lick his lips in wonder, his blade slowly moving down on your heck to rest on your chest. “ _ **What about your heart? I’d like to have a bite…**_ ”

Said heart flutters at his words, your stomach flipping on itself while your brain tries to grasp what he had just asked you. “Um… you… you can have it.”

His eyes flicker back to yours in an instant. “ ~~ _ **Good.**_~~ ”

He grabs your throat with his left hand in one movement, his fingers digging in your skin and making you gasp for air as he lifts you up in the air. You grab his arm to try and take it off as an immediate and uncontrollable reaction, your survival instincts taking over your undying love for him despite your refusal to fight. A croaked scream manages to escape your throat when he repeatedly stabs your chest with his knife, his movements being so violent that the weapon manages to cut through the bones of your thoracic with each plunge. Soon, the remaining holes of air in your throat get filled in with the blood coming back up from your lungs, loads of the red liquid dripping down from your mouth and flowing down his arm. You can hear his laugh echoing inside your head with each stab inside your flesh and muscles, your body starting to numb you from the immense pain your master’s giving to you to prepare your mind to leave this cruel world. You do feel the knife finally cutting through the middle of your heart and the last thing you see before dying is the demon slowly putting out the organ from your chest, his eyes can appreciating the beauty of watching a still-beating heart out of someone’s chest.

“ _ **Beautiful.**_ ” He licks off the blood pouring out of the organ, which beats slower by the second, and drops your corpse on the floor without even thinking as he savors the sweet flavor in his mouth. “ _ **And so sweet.**_ ”

He largely opens his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth before plunging them into the organ, his canines ripping the muscles apart before he slowly chews them. His demonic pupils look back down to your corpse, meeting your empty (e/c) ones. He gulps in the bite of your heart and gives out an insane grin when he sees the horrifying hole he cut from your chest area, the blood continuing to pour out on the floor and almost drowning his shoes.

“ _ **How sad-**_ ” He kicks your leg just as he takes a few drops of blood from your heart with his finger, his tongue soon licking it off. “ _ **-you didn’t get a chance to taste it before you died.**_ ”

But he’s not the type to share anyway now, he is?


End file.
